The present disclosure relates to a data reception circuit. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a data reception circuit, a data reception apparatus, an information processing system, and a data reception method involving the generation of a clock.
In recent years, there have been developed apparatuses for multiplexing audio data and video data (into a multiplexed stream) so as to reduce the number of routes necessary for transmitting audio data and video data between devices (transmission paths). For example, there have been developed apparatuses that transmit audio data and video data in accordance with the HDMI (High-Definition Multimedia Interface) standard (HDMI is a registered trademark; see “High-Definition Multimedia Interface Specification Version 1.3a,” Nov. 10, 2006).
Data transmission according to the HDMI standard involves transmitting a multiplexed stream in synchronism with a video data clock (video clock). A device that transmits the multiplexed stream (source device) divides an audio data clock (audio clock) by a predetermined value (N value) to obtain the ratio between the divided clock and the video clock (CTS value) before transmitting these values (N value and CTS value) to a device that receives the multiplexed stream (sink device).
The sink device divides the video clock by the received CTS value and multiplies the divided clock by N to generate the audio clock.